french touch
by miss titcha
Summary: quand les producteurs de tokio hotel embauchent une nénette un peu barrée pour enseigner la french touch aux garçons...ben c'est du gros délire...
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Miss titch

Titre: French touch !

Discleamer: Toujours pas à moi...snif. Fin je parle pour les gens de TH, le reste c'est à moi XD (surtout les idées cons d'ailleurs -.-)

Note: je vous préviens, c'est plus que stupide...ça risque même d'petre franchement nul...mais bon hein, j'l'ai écrit, j'assume! enjoy!

OoOoO

David Jost soupira et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Deux semaines qu'il épluchait -contre son grès, les autres ne lui avaient pas laisser le choix !- des DC pour trouver la candidate idéale et dieu sait que la demande avait été forte. Il fallait s'y attendre, denner des cours de rançais aux menmbres de Tokio Hotel, ça n'arrivait pas tout les jours !

Il espérait sincèrement que celle là plairait aux jeune (ils avait fait démissionner la première recrue au bout de 10minutes). Pas trop garnde, pa trop petite ; pas trop vieille ni trop jeune. Célibataire et pas trop moche. Pas chiants du tout déjà les ptits gars !!

Il verrait bien le lendemain…

D: Bon, essayez de faire bonne impression… « Pour une fois »

T: Mais oui. Aller fait la entrer.

D, en anglais alors qu'il quitte la salle: Mademoiselle, je vous laisse avec eux.

??: Okay ! –entre- Hallo !!

La porte se referma derière elle et les quatre garçons la scannèernt de haut en bas. Ca aurait pu être mieux mais ils avaient vue pire (genre la première fille qu'on leur avait envoyer. Beurk !)

: « Jamais ils arrêtent de me fixer comme ça ?! » Heu…Well, je suis désolé je parle pas allemand.

Gu : Pas grave, on révisera notre anglais en plus d'apprendre le fraçais !

T, qu'à l'air trop content d'être là : Tu parles d'un cadeau.

??: Bon, vous voulez commencer par quoi ?

B : Comme tu le sens. –sourire charmeur-

: Hum... « Comme moi je le sent ? Héhé »–en faisant de grand gestes- 'Tendez je reviens !!

Elle ressorti sous le regard perplexe de ses « élèves » qui se demandaient si elle était montée sur pile ou juste un peu fêlée…A moins que ce ne soit une de ses fans hystériques.

Mais déjà elle revenait avec une pile de dictionnaires, arrachant une grimace aux musiciens. Les choses sérieuses commençaient.

??: Okay ! So !! –laisse tomber les dico à ses pieds- Toi, viens là. –regarde Bill-

B: Heu…-regarde derière lui- Moi ?

??: Oui oui !! Aller !

Il grommela quelque chose en allemand que nous ne traduirons pas ben alors Billou !!, lança un regard à son frère mort de rire et vint se poster près des dictionnaires sur lesquelles la jeune fille s'était perchée.

B : Alors ?

??: First leson! French kiss !!

Et alors que le brun ouvrait grand les yeux, elle l'attira contre elle par le col pour…ben lui rouler un bon gros patin, à la française !! Alors, c'est qui les meilleures ? M'enfin la surprise ne dura pas trop longtemps non plus et il répondit de bonne grâce à ce baiser…éducatif dirons nous.

??, quand elle se décide à le lacher : Alors, satisfait du voyage ?

B : Je savais pas qu'il y avait des travaux pratiques.

T, avec un air faussement offusqué qu'on y croit trop: Et je suppose que nous on peut se gratter !

Ge: T'as qu'à demander à Bill de te montrer !

: Pas con ! twinsest powaaaaaaaaaa !!!

T -.-

B : Mais au fait, j'ai pas pour habitude d'embrasser les filles dont je connais même pas le prénom.

: J'me suis pas présentée ?!! _Oh la boulette !_ Ben j'm'appelle Elodie ! XD

B :Sacrée première approche quand même !

T : Parle pour toi frangin !

B : Jaloux ?

T: Mais oui.

E : _C'est pas aujourd'hui que je verrais se réaliser mes fantasmes yaoi_ T.T

T : Hein ?

E : Non rien'' Sinon, plus sérieusement.

Les4 « C'est elle qui dit ça ?! -.- »

E : Vous avez des bases ?

T : _Bonjour_

E : -.- Waw.

T : _Je t'aime_

E : C'est vrai ?! Oh merci !

T : -.-

Gu : Aller sourie un peu Tom, je sens que ça va être plus marant que c'qu'on avait au lycée.

E : Hihi –colle un gros bisou sur le joue de Tom-

T : Et ça c'est quoi ? Un bisou baveux ?

E : un mini french kiss. P

T : Comment on dit fock off ?

E : _Va te faire_. Ouais ça doit être un truc comme ça.

T : _Vat' fèèèr_

E : O.o « Ca c'est de l'accent !! »

T : Bah quoi ?

B : Je pense que ton accent est minable cher frère.

T, super concentré : _Va teuh fer_

E : C'est déjà mieux ! XD

Gu : Georg fait gaffe tu vas entrer en surchauffe !

Ge, en train de feuilleter un dico : Gnagna je crois que c'est déjà HS

E: tu cherhces quoi ?

Ge : Héhé !

E : -.- En fait vaut p't'être mieux pas savoir…

Ge, en almd : Ben ya bien la bralette espagnole alors me disais…

B Gu : C'est pas vrai -.-

T : Et tu trouve quechose ?

B : Tom !

T : Quooiii ?! T'as rien dit quand elle t'as rouler une pelle !

B : Ouais mais…

E : Hum.

Les4: Hein ?

E : Ca vous dirait pas de revenir à l'anglais parce que je pige plus rien là. '''

B : vaut mieux tu sais.

Gu : Ces deux là racontent rien de bien interressant.

E : On s'y met alors ?

B, avec un sourire en coin ( AAAh je foonds) : faut s'inquieter pour la leçon 2 ?

E : Non non On va passer à be.

Les 4: O.o

E : Quoi ? Qu'estce j'ai dit ? Vous connaissez pas le verbe être ?

Ge : ah mais c'est be…BE!

E : heu...oui. Y'en a d'autres? « $ »

T : Ben y'a be…bi.

E : bibi? Le surnom de Bill?

B : Jcrois pas non -.-

T : Non bi comme…bi. « Bi quoi merde ! Tu veux pas un dessin non plus !»

E : Ouais bon, c'est pas grave.

…

E : Aller, on la refait.

B : _Jeu suis_…the best ! XD

E : En français Bill. -.-

B : Ben...

T : _Tou es con!_ Haha !!

E : C'est vite rentré ça.

Gu : _Il est total débil_e.

E : MENT ! TotaleMENT, c'est un adverbe.

Gu : Ouais ben…

Ge, avec une pause pin up débile : _Nous somme_ sooo sexyyy !

E : C'est pas vrai. -.-

B : _Vou zetes bien…mignoneuh mad'mazelle_

E « Hiiiiiiiiiiii !! »

T : _Ils sont mouin …bon ?_...than _MOI !_...at bed ! XD

E : Ca commence à sentir la testostéronne…

B : Attends…-cherhce dans un dico- Tom est…i…impou…impuuuisant ! –fière-

T : Qu'estce que t'a dit toi ?!!

E : Pas mal. _Impuissant._

B : _Impouissant_

E : Mouais.

T : Donne moi ça ! –embarque le dico-

E : Bon, le temps qu'il cherche on commence avoir ?

si vous n'êtes pas encore mort d'ennuie, vous pouvez partir, j'vous en voudrais pas !

…

T: Ca y est !!

B : Elle est partie Tom. -.-

T : Ah bon ? Déjà ? Bah elle est pas restée longtemps.

B : J'abandonne.

Ge: Elle est aux toilettes.

T : Ah.

E : Désolé !'' –vient de rentrer-

Gu : On commençait à se demander si t'étais pas tombée dans le trou.

Ge : Ou si t'en avait pas profiter pour t'échapper.

E : J'vous ferai pas ce plaisir.

T : Eh.

Ge : On se ferai tuer pas David.

T: Eh !

B : C'est clair ! Deux en moins d'une semaine, y va criser !!

T : Eh oh !!

Gu : Il en chier pour te trouver.

T : OH !!!

E : _Ouiiii ?_ On t'écoute Tom !

T : _JEU suis le plusse beau, le plusse fort, le pluss grande, le plusse kélèbre guitaristeuh et je vous embête !!_

E : Emmerde.

T : Quoi ?

E : _Je vous emmerde. _Mais sinon c'est bien, les adjectifs commencent à rentrer. Par contre on prononce pas le S à la fin de _plus_ , le C de _clèbre_ se prononce pas « que » et part si tu nous cache des choses c'est _grand_ et pas _grande_.

T : P C'est bon t'a fini ?

E : Chuis fière de toi.

B : J'ai pas tout compris…

Ge: Moi non plus.

Gu : bah, je suppose qu'il se lançait des fleures.

E : En gros oui.

T : J'ai pas fini !

E : ah pardon.

T : _Je…ai_

E : Non, _j'ai_.

T : _J'ai un grosseuh…_-fronce les sourcils-

B : Pas foutu de se relir.

E : Je sais pas pourquoi mais venant de lui je craint le pire…

T : _appèèèleuh…dou sexe !!_

E : -.- Fallait pas traduir sexe appeal.

T : Tain me suis fait chier pour rien alors ? Scheisse !!

E : _Merde_

T : Hein ?

E : En français on dit _merde_. Mais c'est bien, tu t'es bien battu.

T, au autres : Et toc !

E : Amis manant va falloir ratrapper.

T : Neeeein !

E : Tom…

T : roh… –fait la grimace-_Noooon _!!

E : Avoir.

T : Quoi avoir ?

B : ben on a vu avoir.

Gu : _J'ai, tou as, il a..._

Ge : _nou zavon, vou zavez, ils zont._

T : Oula ! Doucement : $

B : T'aura du boulot pour demain.

Et c'est avec ça que le drame arriva. Les jumeau ne trouvèrent rien de mieux àa faire que de se chamailler à coup de dictionnaires. -.- Et des livres de 3kilos au moins qui voelnt, ça peut faire mal…

Gu : _Tou es trop con !_

T : Eh ! M'en suis pit un sur le pieds ! T.T

Gu : -.-

Ge : C'était aps une raison pour assomer Bill !

E : Pis c'est qu'il bouge pas hein ! Ouhou !!

T : Y doit faire semblant.

E : Ehooooooh ! –s'agenoue à poté de lui- Il est p't'être mort…

T : Ca va pas!!

E : 'Tendez…-se penceh vers sa tête-

T : Heu… « elle va pas nous refaire le coup du french kiss quand même ! »

Gu :Tu compte faire…

E : DEBOUUUT !!!

B : AAAAAAAhh !!

Gu : Quoi. -.-

E : _Ca va ?_

B : Heu…Sachant que je vien de me prendre un harraps en pleine poire ?

T : Roh ça va hein, t'as chercher !!

E : Tu vas avoir une bosse.

B : N'importe quoi.

E : Mais siii ! Regarde déjà là, -triffouille dans ses cheveux- tu sens là ?

B : Aiêuh !!

E : Tu vois !

Ge, en se la jouant mère poule : Tiens, un bisou magique qui guérit tout !!

B: Non merci !!

E : Comme tu voudras.

B : Hein ? Non mais toi c'est pas grave !!!...-.- « Elle est déjà repartie… »

E : Bon Tom, se verbe avoir.

T : Pfff…

E : Aller assis toi j'te montre.

Et là, évidement, elle s'appuie sur la table tout en restant debout, donc elle est penchée en avant, juste en face de ce cher Tom…qui ne regarde pas vraiment la table de conjugaison.

E : Mon décoleté est-il interressant ?

T : Ah…heu, oui ça va.

E : -.- Bon, je crois qu'on va s'arreter là parce que de toute façon y'en a un qui suit que dalle et un qui est dans les vappes. On reprendra…heu…Je sais pas quand je reviens en faite. ''''

Les4: De mieux en mieux.

E : N'empehce, je veux que vous me connaissiez vos auxillières et le vocabulaire qu'on a déjà vu. Sinon, pas de TP !!

B : Compte sur nous !! Jveux pas louper ça.

E : Bon ben à bientôt alors ! Je sens qu'on va s'amuser.

T : _Au revouar _!

E -se rapproche et le prend dans ses bras-.

T: ...O.o…Heu…

E : French suçon :P –part en courant-

T : Que ?! SALLOPRIE !!

OoOoO

Et voilà, vous ête libres !!! C'est très débile je vous avait prévenus !! Mais bon, la connerie et moi hein, ça fait moins que 1 !! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Note** : ça devient vraiment n'importe koi ce truc -.- Je m'excuse d'avance ! Mais promis je ferais plus de suçons à Tom ! XD

**Chapitre 2 : a little geografie…**

Le week end suivant, les 4 garçons avaient…plus ou moins appris leur vocabulair et attendaient leur professaur avachis sur leur chaise.

E, en ouvrant grand la porte :HALLO !!!

Les4 :« -.- Gueule plus fort ! » 'Lut !

E, un air déçu: J'espérais vous prendre en flag mais z'êtes pas drôles.

T : Nous prendre en falg de quoi ?

E : Chais pas, que'chose de croustillant…'Fin bon, c'est pas grave. –ressort-

Les4 « O.o croustillant ?? »

T : Elle va où là ?

Ge : J'ai arrêter de chercher à comprendre cette fille.

Un juron se fit entendre derrière la porte qu'on essayait apparement d'ouvrir en vain. Prit de pitier roh ça va hein !! Tom se décidé à aller donenr un cou de main…ce qui lui vallut de se prendre la porte en pleine poire !

: _PUTAIN DE PORTE ! . _

T : Je vais bien merci. -.-

E : _Océ bordel !! C'est lourd, vire toi !!_

_O : Aïeuh ! mais fait gaffe !_

_E : Je lâche !_

_O : Attends !!!!!_

_E : JE vais lacher Océ !! T.T « C'est louuuuuuurd »_

_O : Me pousse paAAAAH !!_

Et une par terre une !!

T « C'est pas mon jour ! T.T »

Oups '' deux !

E : Désolé ! Ca m'est tombé des mains !...

OT: …

E : Paye ton vent -.-

O « Trop trop trop trop canoooooooon !! Olala ! » (pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris, elle est tombée sur Tom…)

T « T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ! XD »

E : Océ !! .

O « Ya sa mains sur le bas de mon dos…YA SA MAIN SUR MON DOOOOOOS !!! »

E : OCE !!!

O : Hein ?

E : _J'tai pas embaucher pour que tu tombe sur mes élèves !_

O : _C'est qui qui m'a poussé ?_

E : _J'ai pas fait exprès _!

O: _C'est pas grave j't'en veux pas._

E : _Ouais ben déconcentre le pas trop non plus !_

O : _Qui estce qui en a embrassé un dans les 5 première minutes ?_

E :-P

B : Nous aussi on va très bien.

OE : Hein ? …Ah'''

E : Heu oui ben j'vous présente Océane. Ca va être ma supléante on va dire.

T : XD

E : Vu que Tom est toujours à la bourre…

T « Yeah !! Héhé j'en ai une pour moi tout seuuuleuh !! »

E : Et qu'ils ont déjà fait connaissance.

O : La faute à qui ?

Gu : Chuis sûr qu'elles sont aussi barrées l'une que l'autre !

Ge : Et…ça c'est quoi ? –coup d'œil dédaigneux au…truc qu'elle ont ramené-

E : Ah ça ?! C'est pour le cours.

Les4: O.o

E : On va faire un peu de géo ! XD

Les4 : -.- « Pourquoi nous ?!! »

E : Ben quoi ? Chuis là pour vous inculquer la french touch !! –donne une tappe sur l'épaule de Gustav-

Gu : Qui veut se pendre en premier -.-

Les 2 filles installèrent leur…Activité sans se soucier des moqueries des graçons. Elles accrochèrent une grande carte de la France au mur et quand je dit grande…

E : Bill ! Viens là !

B : Pourquoi ? « encore une bisou ?? »

E : Parce que t'es grand et que j'arrive pas a atteindre le coin de haut.

B : -.- « ben nan. » T'as pas tes dicos ?

E : Ben si mais même.

B : C'est pas vrai -.- Pousse toi.

E : XD merci ! –lui colle une bisou sur la joue-

T : Bon et alors c'est qoi le but du jeu ?

E : Tu sais jouer aux fléchettes ?

T : Ouais.

O : Ben c'est pareil.

E : On va tester vos connaissances en matière de villes française ! Tiens, commence.

T : C'est trop d'honneur…

TAC

T : Heu…Marineland ?

B : Yen a qu'un pour tomber dans l'Atlantique.

Ge : C'est pas la Manche ça ?

Gu : Mais non c'est l'Adriatique !!

Ge : C'est la même chose.

Gu : C'est vrai ?

Ge : Je crois…En tout cas c'est pas l'océan c'est sûr !

B : Héhé

EO : -.-

T : Ben vas-y frangin, si t'es si malin !

B : Quand tu veux ! Regarde un peu.

TAC

B : STUTTGART !!

E : Bill on avait dit la France. -.-

B : Fallait prendre une carte plus petite

O : Elo, je crois qu'on fait des trous dans le mur…

E : Ah…

Ge : Vous en faites pas, n vous f'ras payer les réparations !

O : Trop gentil.

T : Il a pas préciser comment…toujours la ptite phrase utile

E : Bon, l'agence matrimoniale c'est l'immeuble en face alors lancez !

Ge : Vous allez voire c'que c'est la classe !

TAC

Ge: ...Heu…Strasbourg ?

E : -.- T'es tombé en Suisse.

Gu : Mon dieu, on passe pour des cons là les gars !

Ge : Ben remonte le niveau alors !!

Gu : Prenez en de la graine !

TAC

Gu : Héhé, dans le mille ! XD

O : Et c'est quoi ?

Gu : Paris ?

E : Bien sûr…-.-

Gu : Lyon ?

O : Non plus…

E : T'y es presque hein, c'est entre les deux !

Gu : Heu…Marseille ?

E : J'abandonne.

O : C'était Dijon mais bon…

Gu : Ouais ben j'le sais comment moi ?!! Tom au lieu de rire comme un benêt tire !

T : Oui papa.

TAC

T : Ah ça je sais !!!

OE, pleines d'espoir : Oui…

T : C'est…heu…RAh ! Mais siiiii !!

E : On attend Tom…

T : Attend je l'ai, je l'ai !!

E : J'vous ça. Tire la langue pour voire ?

T : gneuh ?

E : Rien cherche !

T : C'est là qu'ils font le champagne !!

E : -.-

O : On voit tout de suite leurs centre d'interêt…

T : Bill m'aide pas surtout !!

B : Mais je cherche !!

Ge : toulouse non ?

E: ...Passe moi une règle Océ, j'vais en tuer un.

Les4 : Hein ?!!

O : Heu y'en a pas…

E : Ben un baton chais pas, trouve que'chose !!

O, ramasse une sort de tige boir : C'est quoi ça ?

B : Oh ! mon pied de micro !! J'l'avis perdu !!

E : -.- Donne, ça fera l'affaire.

B : Mais…

E : BON !

Les4 « Gloups »

E, pointe Toulouse avec le pied de micro qui lui sert de baguette : Ca, c'est Toulouse.

Gu : Bah, t'étais pas loin Moritz, hein !! Haha !!

Ge : Fuck !

E : Et là où y font le champagne, comme vous dites, c'est à l'AUTRE bout de la France, c'est Troyes. -est remonter sur les dico pour l'atteindre-

T : Faut qu'on y retienne ?

O : Faites comme vous pouvez…

E : Ensuite, Marseille, c'est là. Sur la côte.

B : Atlantique ?

E : Non Bill, l'Atlantique c'est là. Le GRAND truc plein d'eau.

B : Ben c'est la même chose non ?

E : C'est pas compliquer bordel !! A l'Ouest, Atlantique, au Sud la Méditerranée et au Nord la Manche.

Gu : Tiens j'avais raison !!

Ge : Mais ça s'appelle l'Adriatique aussi non ?

E : ON S'EN FOUT !!!

Ge Gu: ah…ok.

OoOoO

E : Bon, on la refait une dernière fois –commence à montrer plusieurs villes avec sa baguette-  
Les4 : PARIS !!...LYON !...  
B : Strasbourg !  
T : Nacy !  
E : Mettez vous d'accords, -.- Elle a pas 2 noms.  
Ge : Mais c'est Nacy, on y va au printemps.  
Gu : Nooon ! C'est pas Nantes ?  
OE : -.- On y arrivera jamais...  
T : Faut que j'aille pisser (oui fanny, j't'ai piquer ta phrase)  
E : Après.  
O : Moi aussiiiiiiii T.T  
E : -.- Traînez pas.  
B : Et soyez sages !  
T : P  
E : Bon, quelqu'un vient m'aider à enlever ce truc ? –montre la carte-  
Les 3 (bah oui Tom est aux chiottes) : ...  
E : Je vois, merci les gars...  
B, vu que les deux autres le fixent bizarrement : Rah c'est bon, j'y vais !  
E : Cache ta joie.  
B : Hein ?  
E : Rine...O.o ?!!! Qu'est ce' tu fou ??!!!  
B : Ben jte porte pour que t'atteignes le haute d'la carte. Pas trop envie de faire l'équilibriste que tes dicos moi !  
E : Ouais ben déjà met moi face au mur j'y arriverai mieux !  
B : P « Oh ! jolie vu...'Fin, pour c'qu'y a à voire... » (snif T.T)  
E : Et tu vire tes yeux de là !!

Pendant ce temps, aux toilettes...  
O : Tom sort de là !!  
T : Pourquoi ?  
O : T'es chez les files !  
T : Et alors ?  
O : -.- Hey ! T'approche pas !!  
T, qui continue quand même d'avancer : Si je veux.  
O, coincée contre la porte d'une cabine : Arrête... « Aaaah ! Regardez moi ces yeux ! » (t'as l'air convaincue toit -.-)  
T, l'encercle de se sbras : J'ai pas eu ma première lon.  
O : Hein ? O.o « Ehoh là ! Tu veux faire quoi ?! »  
Il aurait suffit à Océane de détourner la tête pour échapper aux lèvres du blond mais allez savoir pourquoi elle se démerda pour appyuer sur la poignée et ils basculèrent par terre.  
O : Aie...T.T  
T : C'est malin ça ! Manant t'es coincée  
O « Olala mais qu'estce qu'il est beau !!!! »  
T : _Embrasse moi.  
_O : Hein ?!  
T : t'es française ou nan ?!  
O : Heu...  
T : Alors _embrasse moi !  
_Encore un peu sous le choc, elle regarda le visage de Tom s'avancer de nouveau, tendit le sien et sa voura le contact de leurs lèvres.  
Bon d'accords on avait vu mieux comme endroit pour s'embrasser mais il y a des choses qui n'attendent pas...  
Les langues se trouvent et les doigts s'emmêlent, c'est si bien...

Retour dans la « salle de classe » où Georg et Gustav divaguent sur es occupation des 2 absents et où Bill ne semble pas décidé à reposer Elodie qui ne sait plus quoi farie de sa carte (-.-)  
E : Aller Bill c'te plait, j'vais finir par tomber !  
B : Nan.  
E : Pff...Tu me soul –lache la carte qui lui tombe dessus – (sur bill hein, sinon j'vois pas l'interet)  
B : P Même pas mal ! –lui fait un bisou...ben...heu...où il peut on va dire..-  
E : O.o Non mais ça va pas ?!!!  
B J'visais ta joue mais t'es trop haute.  
E « il m'a fait un bisou dans le cou !...Waw...Ouais enfin, c'était plutôt en desous de la clavicule mais waw que même...plus waw même !! » Aller laisse moi descendre.  
B : D'accords ! –la lache d'un coup-  
E : AAH !! –se ratrappe à son cou-  
B : Ben alors...  
E : Ta gueule ! .  
B, l'embrasse sur la joue : M'était loupé.  
E : T'es trop con. –l'embrasse « ENFIN » comme il faut-  
Gu : On se sent pas du tout de trop...  
Ge : Hum...On va bouffer ?  
Gu : Ouais.  
BE « Bonne idée, foutez nous la paix » -ils s'embrassent toujours-

Les deux garçons sortirent en silance et se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour se remplir la panse mais...  
O : Ben, z'êtes pas en cours vous ?  
Gu : Je crois que ça dévire un peu la bas dedans...  
O : Oh...  
T : Héhé !  
Ge : Mais ici aussi apparemment...-louche sur leurs mains enlacées-  
T : Et oui elles me tombent toutes dans les bras, MOI !  
Ge : Haha, hilarant. -.-  
T, en almd pour qu'Océ comprenne pas : C'est à qui qu'elle à fait un suçon le premier jour ?  
Gu : Vous êtes de vrai gamins ! J'vais manger moi.  
Ge : 'Tends j'arrive !  
T : On vous rejoint pas !! Aller viens par là toi.

Et voilà, un cours qui se finit par des roulages de pelles abusif, c'est-y pas magnifique ? Pas sûr que les deux G soient du même avis mais bon...XD

OoOoO

ET voilouuuuuuuuuuu!! alors?? XD


	3. Chapter 3

French touch

**Note** : Vive la cuisine française moi je dis !! XD Je m'excuse d'avance pour les blagues pourries qui risque d'y avoir et tout ces choses débiles que je raconte…

**Chapitre 3 : Bouffeurs de…**

OE : _BONJOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURR !!_

Les4 : _Bo'juuur !_

E : _Z'allez bien ?_

Les4 « Heu… » _OUI !!_

O : _Si tu veux mon avis, ils ont pas compris…_

E : _Qu'estce qu'on va faire d'eux ?_ -.-

Les4 : _Oui !_

OE : -.- _Rien_.

Les4 « on a du se planter… »

E : Bon, aujourd'hui on va voire un peu la cuisine française.

B : C'est pas bon signe ça…

T : Tout le monde n'est pas aussi mauvais cuisinier que toi !

B : J'te rappel que t'es pas bien plus douer ! On a faillit manger des pâtes carbonisées et pas carbonara la dernière fois !

T : N'en fout. Vais pisser.

E : -.- Vas-y Océ. Au moins je pourrait espérer faire un cours normal.

O : XD

B, boude : Forcement s'il joue à ça !

E : P –l'embrasse-

Ge Gu « Et c'est reparti !! -.- »

…

Ge « Bon, c'est pas qu'on s'ennuie mais… »

Gu : Je vais aller récupérer les deux autres.

Ge : Ok.

…

Ge : Bon les deux là, vous comptez vous décollés dans l'heure ou pas ?

B : Non.

Ge : -.-

E : On attendait les autres XD

Ge : Mais oui.

O : On est là ! XD

T : Ben tire pas cette gueule Moritz !!

Gu : Et attend, moi j'ai eu droit à un échantillon de la reproduction les escargots !

O : HEIN ??!!

E : Ben en parlant d'escargot… !

Les4 : ….Quoi les escargots ?

O : Z'vez déjà goûter ??

B BEURK !!

T Manger des…des… « je défaillit !! »

Ge : Des ESCARGOTS ???!

Gu : Cuit au moins !

B T Ge : GUUS !!

Gu : Ben quoi ?

O : Ouui oui c'est cuit Avec une joooli sauce verdâtre ! Miam ! XD

E , ramène une desserte avec différent plats et en pose un sur la table : Voilà !!

Les4 : JE TOUCHE PAS A CA !!

O : Mais si regardez !! –enlève le couvercle du tuperwear.-

T : Ca pu !!

B : Bah !! C'est écoeurant !

Ge : Je veux pas mouriiiir ! T.T

Gu : …Mais ya quoi à manger là ??

B T Ge : GUUUUS !!!

Gu : Maisheu !

O : On fait comme ça –leur montre comment faut les enlever de la coquille et donne la béquetée à Tom-

T : Pourquoi c'est moi qui goûterai le premier ?!!

O : Fait pas le gosse.

T : Je veux pas manger ça !!

O : Bill alors.

B : M'approche pas !!

Gu : Roh faites pas vos difficiles !

O : Ben tiens Gustav.

Gu : …Heu…Nan merci.

EO : -.-

Au bout de dix minutes, elles ont réussit à faire avaler une escargot aux quatre garçons mais au prix de dures sentences…pour eux !

B : 'Tin j'ai du truc vert sur mon t-shirt !

T : J'le sens bouger dans mon estomac ! T.T Y va me bouffer de l'intérieur !!

Ge : Je crois que je vais vomir. :-$

Gu, toujours en train de mâcher le sien : C'est pas mauvais.

E : Bon, on va arrêter le massacre je pense.

O : Surtout que c'est vraiment dég' ces truc !

E : C'est clair ! Bah !!

Les4 : VOUS VOULEZ DIRE QUE VOUS AIMEZ PAS ??!!

OE : Non ! XD

B : On s'est fait avoir comme des bleus.

T : J'te le fait pas dire.

Ge : Et ça c'est quoi ? –montre le plat de cuisses de grenouilles-

E : Ca ?? Des cu…Vous verres ! XD

Gu : Mais ya rien à manger dessus !!

T : Ca ressemble à…rien…

B, en attrape une du bout des doigts : Vous avez vraiment des drôles de goûts en France…

Ge, la bouche pleine : Hum ! Ch'est drochement bfon !

Gu : C'est vrai ? On risque rien ?

Ge : On dirait du poulet.

EO : du poulet ? O.o

B : Bon ben…

T : Quand faut y aller…

Gu : Faut y aller…

E : Mangez pas les os hein !!

…

T : Bon alors, c'était quoi ?

B : Moi j'aime bien…

E : Des cuisses de grenouilles.

Les4 : O.O

B : Je retire, je veux vomiiiiir !

O : Mais non. Ou alors loin de nous

Ge : Rassurez moi c'est fini là !!

E : Non, ya encore ça…-sort une soupe avec des truc non identifiés qui flottent dedans-

T : C'est quoi encore ? Votre soupe populaire ?!

O : _Bouillabaisse_

Les4 : Gneuh ?

OE : _BOU-YA-BAI-SSE _!

B : _Bouba…_

T : _Bouilliiiii_…

Gu : _Boubillaize _!

Ge : _Boubaillaisse !_

T : _Boubabaise _!!

B : _Bouilllabiaize.._

O : J'te passe une corde et tu me pousse par la fenêtre ?

E : -.- C'est pas gagné.

B : _BOUBAILLAISSE !!_

E : Nan…

B : Roh c'est quoi ce nom de merde aussi !

T : _Bouillabiase !_

O : Baisse, pas baise.

Gu : _Bouuuuillliiaaaaabaisse_.

OE : _OUIIIIIIIIIII !!!_

Gu : héhé –trop fière-

Les3 autres : Oh ça va hein !

E : Aller, goutez moi ça. C'est juste du poisson.

B : et les truc qui flottent ? C'est la poisson aussi…

E : Heu…oui.

T : Pourquoi ce temps d'hésitation ?

E : J'ai jamais goûter c'truc alors…

BT : -.-

Ge : Aller Gus, t'as trouver le nom, tu commence ! XD

Gu : Non !!

Les3 : SI !!

O : On dirais qu'on les tortures ! –regards de tueur des garçons- Ah…Mouais…

…

E : Bill arrête de faire le con et avale ça. C'est en train de dégouliner !

B, la bouche pleine : 'en hou !

E : Je comprend rien ce que tu dis. -.- Avale !!

B : han !

E : Bill ! tu vas t'en foutre partout ! C'est pas vrai !

B, avec un méchant filet de soupe sur me menton : HAN !! (O.o oui fin il veut juste dire nan hein !!)

E : Attend. –enlève la soupe qui lui coule des lèvres avec sa langue-

B « Gloups » !

E : Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! Et puis c'est pas si mauvais !

B : Si.

E : Idiot. Ah nan !! Tu m'embrasse pas tu sent le poisson !!

B : La faute à qui ?!!

E : P

(je viens de relir ce passage…on parle de la bouillabaisse hein !! juste de la bouillabaisse !)

O : Faut qu'on enlève ça d'ici, ça embaume toute la pièce !

E : On va y rapporter à la cuisine…Z'avez qu'à réfléchir à c'que vous voulez faire pendant ce temps ! On reviens. –sortent avec la desserte-

B : Ce qu'on veut faire…

T : Héhé…

OoOoO

Oui je m'arrête là ! XD La suite risque d'être un peu plus…pimenter XD


End file.
